Season II Awards
Player Awards were made at the end of Season II to recognise those players who had made the most valuable contributions to their team, and to the league. Most Valuable Player: Morr E.N. Tezz Effect: Leader skill for as long as player holds the title "This award goes without a doubt to Morr E.N. Tezz, of the Red Sabres. This guy has brought the Sabres back from the brink many times in this season alone, and has one of the most impressive statlines in the league for a player at his position. He does it all, rushing, receiving, and even blitzing. If that wasn't enough, the man overcame an injury so severe that the majority of owners in the league would have cut him. Despite this injury, he has played at a very high level, and is the keystone to the Sabres' success." - Crow "Can you believe this guy? Spryer than an elf, and cockier to boot. This guy is a real class act. While we're surprised he didn't clean up in the rain this last week, one dropped stitch does not a disaster make. We wouldn't be surprised if he secured a second notch in his belt this year at the Big Game." - Oh My God "This guy wins games, and you just can't keep him down. The guy suffered an injury that would be career-ending on most, but he just keeps going." - The Hellbug Offensive Player of the Year: Göndul Effect: Free Agility-class skill of the owner's choice for as long as player holds the title Testimonials: "Gondul, of Die Valkyrie takes this one. Not only does she lead the league in passing, but she has racked up a number of touchdowns on the ground as well. This versatility has allowed an unorthodox offense to take form on the amazonian pitch, where a passing play can turn into a big rushing play, and then back to a passing play almost without warning. Die Valkyrie is one of the most difficult offenses to prepare against, and Gondul is the primary reason." - Crow "She's just an amazing Valkyrie. Flat out amazing. Without her, the Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants would be doomed. They'd be sitting at the bottom of the rankings with MAIM KILL BURN and the Iron Giants. This isn't just her play on the pitch, either. As the heart and soul of her team, she's helped her fellow non-fellows get through the hardships and emotional rollercoaster that is the sport of professional Blood Bowl." - Oh My God "I'm putting Gondul for this award because of the way with, just a little support, she picks apart most other teams in the league." - The Hellbug Defensive Player of the Year: Bull the Butcher Effect: Free Strength-class skill of the owner's choice for as long as player holds the title. Testimonials: "Bull the Butcher, without question. Even sitting out the last two matches of the season, Bull has amassed a whopping casualty and K.O. total in his record-breaking season. Bull leads a defensive unit which has pummeled every offense it has faced, collapsing the line of scrimmage and removing players from the pitch early and often. Bull's ballcarrier removal service has been responsible for more casualties than some entire teams, and has set the gold standard for bashers in the league's short history." - Crow "Bull the Butcher wins hands down. Bull has inflicted a total of 26 casualties or KOs this season at an average of 2.4 per game, more than the entirety of Die Valkyrie, the Iron Giants, Maim Kill Burn or Tinwe United, and twice as many as The Johnnys' Quest in total. The Rivermen, not coincidentally, have also conceded the fewest touchdowns of any team this season, at least when Bull's on the pitch." - Aedilred "No real surprise here. Bull the Butcher has returned for a second season of carnage. How bloody, you ask? As of this writing, the A.S.B. has him listed as causing more than the next three spots on the list combined. Good grief. The other team can't score if they're not on the pitch, and with Bull around, they won't be." - Oh My God Offensive Rookie of the Year: Tirnen Thirgail Effect: Free Agility-class skill of the owner's choice for as long as player holds the title Testimonials: "How do you win the game? You score touchdowns. And no one's done that better with a worse team than Tirnen "Top" Thirgail. Currently standing at the top of the Touchdown chart, and the leading rookie with SPP, Tirnen has put up some really impressive numbers this season. But even more than that he's done something that no one else has done in the history of the League; scored four touchdowns in a single match. And this wasn't against some gormless team, sitting its stars. Goodness no. Top Tirnen run these record setting touchdowns in against the ace Johnnies who were fortified by the presence of a dreaded Riverman. Short version? Tinwë United is going to the playoffs for one reason. This guy." - Oh My God "This guy IS the elf offense. Sitting high in the touchdowns chart, setting the single-game record for touchdowns scored, and doing it on a team who's play is suspect even at the best of times. This player has made such an impact on the Tinwe offense, that were he not there, the elves wouldn't be sitting in playoff territory right now." - Crow "As a result of his contribution, they're in the playoffs. Without it, they'd be nowhere." - Aedilred Defensive Rookie of the Year: George "Grafts" Effect: Free Strength-class skill of the owner's choice for as long as player holds the title Testimonials: "George wins by riding his one-man dismantling of the Styx Rivermen. Facing one of the toughest lines in the game, "Grafts" KILLED (again) two Rivermen. George has a dominant command of the line of scrimmage in every game he plays, and is a big part of teammate Lupus "Patches"' success. Lupus leans toward George's side of the pitch on nearly every rushing play, and for good reason. On defense, George's side is the first to break through and open up a hole for the wights and werewolves. "Grafts" is a beast." - Crow "This guy is a beast, and he's only going to get better next season. He's the lynchpin to the defensive line of the Plagues. When you consider that the -rest- of the line are zombies with such auspicious names as "Fodder" and... well, "Fodder", you know that this guy and his slightly less impressive brother Frank are the ones doing the really heavy lifting." - Oh My God Category:Awards Category:Season II Category:Records